En Secreto
by Lunita K
Summary: Un momento especial para Meiling y Shaoran, es lo necesario para que ella pueda decirle adiós al amor de su vida. [Lemon] [No AU].


Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro. Si deseas reproducirla, por favor házmelo saber.

**Advertencia: **La siguiente historia contiene material explícito para adultos. Si eres menor de 18 años, ten en cuenta que la lectura es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

_**EN SECRETO**_

_**Por**_

_**LUNITA**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-Solo una vez, Shaoran... -Susurró Meiling, intentando reprimir las lágrimas de frustración que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos rojizos.

Shaoran se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraban e intentó darle la espalda a su prima.

-No puedo, Meiling, y lo sabes -dijo serio- yo te quiero, de eso no tengas dudas, pero no de la forma en que tú deseas que te quiera.

La joven se acercó un poco y puso una de sus delicadas manos en el hombro de Li, quien al sentir el contacto sobre su piel desnuda, se estremeció. -Shaoran... - le dijo bajito, casi en un susurro- no me importa que no me ames como a ella, -declaró con voz trémula- yo solo quiero que pases conmigo esta noche, no me importa lo demás-.

La mano de Meiling se deslizó delicadamente por el brazo fuerte de su primo e hizo el mismo recorrido de vuelta hasta llegar a su posición inicial en el hombro de él. Suavemente, aprovechando que Shaoran le daba la espada, se posicionó justo detrás de él y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciarle el otro brazo y a aventurarse hacia el pecho, abrazándolo por detrás.

-Meiling, no...

Pero ella ya no escuchaba negativas. Sus labios recorrían con muchísima suavidad la espalda del hijo de Ieran y sus dos manos le acariciaban de forma sutil el abdomen, yendo siempre hacia abajo.

Y él quería negarse, pero le estaba resultando bastante difícil. Llevaba por lo menos media hora en la misma situación y, aunque estaba empezando a cansarse de aquello, había algo en su interior que le impedía terminar definitivamente con ese suplicio. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿o sí? Solo necesitaba sacar por la fuerza a Meiling de su habitación y asunto arreglado. Pero verla con aquella bata de seda, el cabello suelto y esparcido por los hombros y la espalda y los ojos rojizos avivados con un brillo diferente, lo confundían bastante. Y no solo eso, ciertamente. El hecho de tenerla a ella ahí, casi desnuda, ofreciéndose para él, era algo realmente perturbador.

-Detente -Las palabras salieron con un gemido ahogado de parte de Shaoran, quien había apoyado sus brazos en la ventana e intentaba negarse al cúmulo de sensaciones de las que estaba siendo víctima.

Meiling introdujo la mano derecha dentro del pantalón del pijama de Li y éste atinó a quedarse quieto mientras ella rodeaba su miembro.

-No quieres que me detenga- le dijo ella suavemente, con el aliento golpeándolo en el cuello y la espalda -tú quieres que haga esto-. Y súbitamente comenzó a mover la mano, proporcionándole mucho más placer al joven, quien tiró la cabeza hacia adelante y cerró los ojos involuntariamente.

Shaoran amaba a Sakura. Mucho. Incluso, con tan solo veinticuatro años, ya pensaba en pedirle matrimonio. Y no precisamente porque llevaran mucho tiempo de noviazgo, sino porque su corazón le decía que ella era la mujer de su vida. Ella era la única imagen que lograba ver en su cabeza; lo único racional que quedaba dentro de él. Porque se estaba abandonando a las caricias y, aunque no amara a Meiling, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a responder involuntariamente a sus estímulos físicos.

Los movimientos continuaron durante algunos instantes, hasta que finalmente Shaoran detuvo a su prima e hizo que abandonara su entrepierna. Meiling, sin poder ver el rostro de él, no podía saber qué era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Hasta que él se dio la vuelta y le entregó una mirada empañada de deseo. La erección se notaba por encima de los pantalones y la respiración estaba bastante agitada.

-Sabes que no te amo -le dijo, a lo que ella asintió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.- Y sabes que es posible que nunca lo haga, porque amo a otra persona -sentenció, con Meiling asintiendo una vez más sin dejar de percatarse que su primo había evitado usar el nombre de Sakura.

El último rastro de duda desapareció del ambiente y Shaoran se abalanzó sobre los labios de su prima con avidez y voracidad, fundiéndolos en un beso salvaje y demandante, mientras le quitaba la bata de seda negra y retiraba apresuradamente el sujetador que le aprisionaba el busto. Se separó para observarla, con el deseo creciendo en su entrepierna. Sin preámbulos, se dedicó a los pechos de la joven, masajeándolos, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos hasta el cansancio, empujándola hacia la pared más cercana.

Con la habitación en penumbras y las ropas tiradas por el suelo, los dos jóvenes se devoraban a besos. Los labios de Meiling no sabían a fresa como los de Sakura. Tenían un leve toque a canela, pero igualmente eran deliciosos. Sus manos se recorrían mutuamente, explorando lugares prohibidos para ambos hasta ese entonces, con la promesa implícita de no volver a repetir aquel acto nunca más. Pero no era momento para pensar en el futuro. Solo debían disfrutar el presente y eso implicaba entregarse el uno al otro, sin miramientos y sin dudas, ya que sin palabras habían acordado hacerlo así.

Con destreza, Shaoran recorrió con la mano la pierna derecha de Meiling y la acomodó en su cintura, preparándola para el siguiente paso. Dejó de besarla y la miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando descifrar la expresión culpable pero satisfecha que ellos reflejaban. Sin embargo, ella no le dio tiempo para seguirla analizando, pues asintió levemente con la cabeza, invitándolo a cruzar la delgada línea que los separaba del máximo placer.

Aquel gesto fue el detonante del deseo y Shaoran, sin darse mucho tiempo para arrepentirse, se introdujo en Meiling de forma abrupta y casi salvaje, sintiéndose rodeado por el calor que ella emanaba. Ambos gimieron, pero Li no se detuvo y empezó a embestirla fuertemente, causando un gemido mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Con los brazos la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, si eso era posible, sintiendo los redondos pechos subir y bajar frontándose contra él de manera casi violenta.

-Shaoran...

-Shhh.

Meiling procuró no decir una sola palabra más, pues estaba visto que su primo prefería concentrarse en las sensaciones y no en lo que ella pudiera decir. Y le parecía lo más razonable, dado que en cualquier momento podía desvanecerse la nube de deseo en la que ambos se encontraban, y ella no quería arruinar el momento. Así que finalmente acabó por dejarse caer totalmente en aquel abismo, que parecía no tener final.

Cuando la posición acabó por cansarlos, Shaoran se detuvo y besó a su prima de la misma manera que la había besado por primera vez. Subió las manos hasta la cabeza y le desordenó el cabello ya de por sí alborotado por lo que habían estado haciendo y luego la cogió fuertemente de las caderas para cargarla hasta la cama sin abandonar su lugar dentro de ella. Ambos cayeron sobre el confortable colchón recubierto de un tendido lanoso, que causaba cosquillas al contacto. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Meiling y se arqueó involuntariamente hacia Li, haciendo que, dentro de la medida de lo físicamente posible, él se adentrara más en el cuerpo femenino.

Una nueva oleada de placer los embistió y el joven comenzó sus movimientos de nuevo, guiado por el instinto casi animal que le gritaba que la poseyera a toda costa. Ya había sentido aquella sensación, pero estando con Sakura, y sabía que hasta que no llegara al final, no estaría satisfecho. Pensando aquello, aceleró el ritmo y procuró apoderarse otra vez de los pechos de Meiling, sintiendo la piel suave y erizada al tacto y escuchando los jadeos ahogados que ella emitía cada vez que él la embestía.

Pensando que no aguantaría mucho más, se apoyó en los antebrazos y volvió a besar a su amante, de forma un poco menos salvaje, tratando de disfrutar los últimos momentos que creía le quedaban. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando ella puso las manos sobre los hombros e hizo que detuviera los movimientos acelerados de su cadera. Él abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, y encontró los labios de Meiling curvados en algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa. Desprevenido como estaba, ella lo tomó por sorpresa e hizo que los cuerpos giraran para quedar encima de él y tomar el control de la situación. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, dejando a la vista de Shaoran los pechos y gran parte de su intimidad.

Extasiado, el joven volvió a cerrar los ojos ambarinos y se concentró en el mar de sensaciones que cada vez lo llevaba más lejos de la realidad y lo transportaba a los límites insospechados del placer. Con las manos recorrió las prominentes curvas de su prima, sintiendo la proporcionada figura estremecerse bajo su tacto. Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y pronto se encontró a sí mismo jadeando y suspirando, sin poder controlarse.

Poco a poco, sintió cómo Meiling desaceleraba el ritmo y las contracciones que lo rodeaban se hicieron más fuertes. Sin pensárselo dos veces, hizo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban y volvió a voltearse, dejándola a ella debajo, y embistiéndola lo más rápido y fuerte que le permitía su ya cansado cuerpo, haciéndolos llegar a ambos, juntos, a la cúspide de su acto. Shaoran se derramó dentro de ella y profirió un profundo gemido de satisfacción, acompañado de uno proveniente de Meiling.

Como pudo, abandonó el cuerpo de la joven, y se tumbó a su lado mirando hacia el oscuro techo de la habitación. No sabía qué decir exactamente, pues había actuado más por instinto que por voluntad propia. Intentando buscar las palabras correctas para expresarse, escuchó un sonoro suspiro por parte de Meiling y, con curiosidad, giró su rostro hacia ella, que lo miraba sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, Shaoran - escuchó que le dijo-. Ha sido justo como imaginé que sería.

Él intentó decir algo, pero se sentía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado la lengua de la boca.

-Pronto unirás tu vida a la de Sakura, y créeme que estoy muy feliz por eso -Meiling sonrió más ampliamente y prosiguió-. Esto ha sido la despedida perfecta, y aquí he concluído un capítulo de mi vida, Shaoran. Te lo agradezco mucho -Cuando terminó de hablar, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente, luego se levantó de la cama y recogió su ropa que estaba regada por la habitación.

Shaoran se sentó y solo atinó a observarla, sin poder decir nada.

Cuando ella hubo terminado de vestirse, lo miró por última vez y susurró:-Lo he disfrutado mucho. Y no te preocupes, será nuestro secreto -guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

_Esto ha sido la despedida perfecta, y aquí he concluído un capítulo de mi vida, Shaoran._

Y entonces lo entendió. No era que Meiling deseara sexo, era que lo deseaba con él. Y, pese a que creía estar seguro de que ella ya lo había olvidado hacía años, se sintió muy bien al saber que había sido él mismo quien había ayudado a cerrar las heridas que había causado en el corazón de su prima hacía tanto tiempo.

Con pesadez, se levantó de la cama para buscar su ropa y cuando terminó de vestirse volvió a tumbarse, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Un sueño donde aquel sentimiento de culpa que había cargado por años después de haber roto el corazón de Meiling, ya no existía.

_Y no te preocupes, será nuestro secreto._

**Fin.**

**Notas de autora: **Este oneshot es el resultado de un reto que alguien (Piojito) me propuso hace días. Ella no me pidió lemon, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió después de haber visto el blog de Chocolate-con-Menta (AKA La-Zó) y el espectacular dibujo del sofá xD. Así que si quieren culpar a alguien, cúlpenlas a ellas dos, no a mí n.n.

Por lo demás, espero que les haya gustado. No me caería mal una opinión, ¿saben? xD.

Saludos,

Lu.


End file.
